


黑暗三十题（all272）

by batcat229



Series: 三十题 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 黑暗三十题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>题目：</p><p>1.你中有我，我中有你<br/>2.占有欲<br/>3.与你同在<br/>4.异性恋<br/>5.爱你爱到变成你<br/>6.忌妒心<br/>7.恋物癖<br/>8.储藏柜<br/>9.标本<br/>10.偏执狂<br/>11.造人<br/>12.人格分裂<br/>13.自我惩罚<br/>14.木偶戏<br/>15.监控<br/>16.年华逝去<br/>17.信仰<br/>18.记忆混乱<br/>19.美食<br/>20.礼物<br/>21.捉迷藏<br/>22.妄想<br/>23.精神入侵<br/>24.梦魇<br/>25.绑架<br/>26.纹身<br/>27.你是我的眼<br/>28.幻觉<br/>29.香水<br/>30.照片</p>
    </blockquote>





	黑暗三十题（all272）

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：
> 
> 1.你中有我，我中有你  
> 2.占有欲  
> 3.与你同在  
> 4.异性恋  
> 5.爱你爱到变成你  
> 6.忌妒心  
> 7.恋物癖  
> 8.储藏柜  
> 9.标本  
> 10.偏执狂  
> 11.造人  
> 12.人格分裂  
> 13.自我惩罚  
> 14.木偶戏  
> 15.监控  
> 16.年华逝去  
> 17.信仰  
> 18.记忆混乱  
> 19.美食  
> 20.礼物  
> 21.捉迷藏  
> 22.妄想  
> 23.精神入侵  
> 24.梦魇  
> 25.绑架  
> 26.纹身  
> 27.你是我的眼  
> 28.幻觉  
> 29.香水  
> 30.照片

1.你中有我，我中有你（水鱼）

亲爱的，这是你的发型、你的香水、你的歌，还有我的肉体  
那么在镜子里面的，是谁？

2.占有欲（脸鱼）

“诶？Sami，我都不知道你什么时候偷偷买了间这么漂亮的房子！”  
“喜欢吗？喜欢就住下来吧，不要回去了.......”  
“诶？”  
我再也不能忍受大家注视你的目光了

3.与你同在（脸鱼）

“Sami，这条发带送给你，反正在我剪了头发之后它就没什么用了。”  
如果你答应带上他，我是不是就还能想象我还能与你同在？

4.异性恋（脸鱼）

“莱娜是个好女人，祝你们幸福。”  
不知道为什么今天伴郎的样子看起来是那么悲伤。

5.爱你爱到变成你（H14O11）

梅苏特，原来不是每一个人都能轻松地站在你的位置上的  
好累啊，我快撑不住了.....  
梅苏特，你快回来  
在我完全变成你之前

6.忌妒心（木耳）

丽莎，为什么你可以名正言顺地站在他旁边，我却只能在庆祝的时候偷偷亲近他  
你为什么能让我连忌妒心都无法产生  
你们为什么这么般配，让我根本没有机会

7.恋物癖（all272）

“爸爸，爸爸，你有好多耳钉哦！！”  
“是啊，这是阿隆送的，这是托马斯送的,这是萨米送的，这是波尔蒂送的，这是马尔科送的，这是另外一个马尔科送的，这是克里斯送的，这是塞尔吉奥送的，这是卡里姆送的，这是马里奥送的.......”  
“哇，爸爸好厉害！明明看起来都差不多啊！！”  
“因为这些耳钉里面都藏着他们的爱啊！”  
“可是我还是喜欢那些耳钉，这些都不是闪闪的。”  
“没办法啊，真正的爱是内蕴，不张扬的。”  
而且，这些都是用他们的眉骨做的，没办法反光阿

8.储藏柜（本泽鱼 隐all272）

“卡里姆，卡里姆，这边，这边，我向你介绍一下大家，这是‘阿隆’，这是‘托马斯’，这是‘萨米’，这是‘波尔蒂’，这是‘马尔科’，这是另外一个‘马尔科’，那是‘克里斯’，他隔壁是‘塞尔吉奥’.........这个9号柜留给你好不好？你们一定可以好好相处的！”

9.标本（all272）

“厄齐尔教授，谢谢您接受我们的采访。您能不能向我介绍一下您的作品呢？”  
“哦，‘阿隆’，‘托马斯’，‘萨米’，‘波尔蒂’，‘马尔科’，另外一个‘马尔科’，‘克里斯’，‘塞尔吉奥’，‘卡里姆’，‘马里奥’.......嗯，还有一些，嗯，另一个房间，你要不要，看？抱歉，西班牙语，不好。”  
“噢噢，没关系没关系，我会德语。教授，你做的这些标本，真是太棒了！！”

10.偏执狂（all272）

“说了多少遍了，顺序是‘阿隆’，‘托马斯’，‘萨米’，‘波尔蒂’，‘马尔科’，另外一个‘马尔科’，‘克里斯’，‘塞尔吉奥’，‘卡里姆’和‘马里奥’！！”  
“梅苏特，你醒醒，这是作者在复制粘贴骗字数啊！！！”

11.造人（鸟厄）

“乖儿子，快过来让爸爸测测你的数据，等我复制出22个你之后我就不怕球队失控了。”

12.人格分裂（木耳）

“啊，是丽莎啊，梅苏特刚刚来过哦，他说他已经原谅我们啦..........嗯？丽莎？”  
“离开他吧，厄齐尔先生，把我的托马斯还给我.........我求你了，你还在恨我比你早遇见他吗？他已经完全属于你了，你还要怎样！！”  
坐在丽莎对面的托马斯穆勒脸上渐渐露出了悲伤的表情。  
“抱歉啊，丽莎，你还没发现吗？是托马斯不肯让我离开啊....”

13.自我惩罚（新厄）

因为我没能把你留下，所以我愿意背负着背叛者的骂名离开我蓝白色的梦。这颗蓝白色的心离开了你，也不过是我用来自我惩罚的道具。

14.木偶戏（all272）

“今天大明湖畔的各位都好好相处了呢~~~~节目到此为止就结束了，亲妈们，我们明天见”  
有双大眼睛的木偶师向观众鞠躬道别。

15.监控（鸟厄）

“呼~~~~~~鸟叔走了就不会再处处监控我了，我要去夜店！！”  
真是的，小鲷鱼，我装在你身上的监控系统又还没拆掉。  
不过这次他的用途要变了。

16.年华逝去（球迷X厄）

“欢迎收看今天的XX新闻，昨天晚上著名球星梅苏特厄齐尔在其退役新闻发布会上，被人肉炸弹袭击，稍候的XXXX节目将为您回顾这位超级巨星的职业生涯..........”  
与其让我眼睁睁地看着你老去，不如让我亲手把你留在最灿烂的时光里。

17.信仰（鸟厄）

怎么办，伯纳乌的神被推下神座了，我的阿拉要离开我回去蓝色深处了

18.记忆混乱（H14O11）

“诶，阿隆？10号.........10号不是马尔科吗？”  
“梅斯，你忘了吗？马尔科去年就去了切尔西啦！”  
“是吗？我怎么记得我走之前.............嗯？我转过会？怎么可能，我不是一直和你在一起吗？”  
“是啊，你从沙尔克过来之后就一直在这里。一定是刚刚比赛让你太累了。快点去洗个澡，洗完澡咱们就回家。”  
是的，梅斯，你从来没有去过马德里，也从未离开我。

19.美食（大明湖畔）

今天大明湖畔的居民一起出来聚餐  
小新得到了他永远练不出来的人鱼线  
洪特得到了他有弹性的胸肌  
马林得到了可以让他依靠的肩膀  
脸哥得到了那双经常注视他的大眼睛  
250得到了那双总会倾听他的折耳朵（250：还带着耳钉哟！）  
波尔蒂得到了两排白白的牙齿  
罗伊斯得到了他刚刚练出来的腹肌  
水水得到了和他一样发型的头发  
C罗得到了经常助攻他的左脚  
金毛得到了他用过的假烟（？？）  
卡卡得到了曾经拥抱过他的右手  
笨马得到了他销魂的鹰勾鼻  
龙哥不舍得吃掉那带有抬头纹的额头  
伊瓜因得到了那个帮忙解开他头发的左手  
鸟叔得到了他一直想X的臀部  
肉齐得到了他蹭过的右脚

只可惜到最后大家都没能找到小鲷鱼的心  
满地得意地笑了

20.礼物（木耳 隐all272）

嗯，又到梅斯的生日了，今年送他什么好呢？去年是克里斯蒂亚诺，前年是赫迪拉........啊！想到了，今年就把拉莫斯送过去吧！  
穆勒放下手中的白百合，开始了他寻找礼物的旅程。  
他的恋人还在等着他的礼物呢，如果让他等太久自己就太不体贴啦！！

21.捉迷藏（皇马众）

真是的，不过是被记者拦了一下，结果大家都不见了，又不是小孩子，玩什么捉迷藏

—————渣皇粉就不要看后文了————

“啊啊~~~~~好累啊，结果我只找到了克里斯耳朵，卡西的手，拉莫斯的腿，卡里姆的脑袋倒是找到了，但是Sami就剩下发带了吗？人家不玩了啦！！你们快出来啦！！！！”  
车祸现场，只剩下了厄齐尔的哭声，他大概一辈子都不能完成这个游戏了

22.妄想（H14O11）

我喜欢的人为了我回到了不来梅，他说他再也不会离开这个绿白色的城市  
我喜欢的人为了我改变了自己的信仰，他说他希望木教堂里的神父能祝福我们  
我喜欢的人有着双大大的眼睛，有着迷人的笑容，有着卷曲的头发.........  
等等，他的头发应该是黑色的啊，也没有那么长

23.精神入侵（14厄）

“皇家马德里万岁！！”  
古蒂对自己的调教结果感到很满意

（灵感来源于《马卡通》）

24.梦魇（H14011）

“阿隆，我回来了。”  
“梅斯？”  
每一次洪特都会在这一幕笑着醒来再哭着睡去。  
从什么时候开始他的愿望已经成为了他的梦魇？

（谢谢 @破落同学 的《梦延年》）

25.绑架（2720）

“梅苏特，梅苏特！！这边，这边！！！”  
“嗯，马尔科？你们英超不用训练吗？”  
“梅苏特，你还没看今天的新闻吗？算了，快点跟我走。”

“欢迎收看今天的体育新闻，今天的看点有：‘著名球星厄齐尔疑遭绑架’，‘希望之星陨落，马林退役’.......”  
26.纹身（水鱼）

“sese，这个，还疼吗？”  
“哦，Mes，这个不过是个纹身而已，一点都不疼。”  
“但是，看，像是，疤痕？真正的。”  
“这个真的是纹身啦，你知道我喜欢那玩意儿。等等，Mes，你的交流障碍是不是好一点了？”

27.你是我的眼（新厄）

“当队友们都在参与进攻时我一点都不无聊~~~~~”  
因为梅苏特就是我的眼  
所以半决赛的时候我才会那么着急地跑去中圈

28.幻觉（H14011/2720）

“梅苏特，感觉好点了吗？”  
“嗯？哦，是马尔科呀，很抱歉啊，刚刚我的左腿好痛，医生帮忙打了麻药，现在我有点困.......”  
“没关系的，梅苏特，你现在的确需要休息。”  
“嗯.........嗯？阿隆呢？就算我出了车祸他也还是不肯出现吗？他还在怨恨我离开不来梅的事吗？”  
“没这回事，梅苏特，阿隆正在赶过来呢，等他到了我会叫醒你的。在他到之前你要养足精神啊！”  
“哦...嗯......”  
马林轻轻擦掉厄齐尔眼角失望的泪水，心里想着医生的叮嘱。  
“病人有明显的幻肢痛症状，而且情绪极其不稳定，甚至有可能会出现记忆混乱的状况。清千万不要刺激他。至于和他一起送过来的同伴，我们已经尽力了，很抱歉。”

29.香水（水鱼）

“嗯？Sese？你换了香水？好好闻啊~~~”  
“那当然，因为这里面都是浓浓的爱啊！”  
毕竟里面掺了爱人的血

30.照片（H14O10）

“诶？阿隆，我以前有照过这种照片吗？”  
“当然没有，这是梅苏特，我以前的队友。”  
一个和你相像，却夺走了我的心的人。


End file.
